The present invention is broadly directed to wheeled hampers primarily for use in handling postal material, packages and the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a corrosion resistant hamper frame which is designed to reduce the occurrence of failure due to wear and tear of the hamper and the detachable liner with which it is used, and which is easily repairable, assembleable, and disassembleable when used in combination with a specially designed wheeled assembly.
Wheeled hampers are widely used in postal and commercial applications and commonly include a wheeled base to which a unitary metal hamper frame is bolted and riveted or otherwise permanently attached. Frequently, these prior art frames are configured in a way which increases the likelihood of hamper frame failure in the course of normal wear and tear. Additionally, the manner in which these frames are attached to a wheeled base makes routine assembly and disassembly impractical and repairs difficult if not impossible. Moreover, it is impractical to apply a corrosion resistant coating to these frames on account of the way in which they are configured.